


Староста и хулиган

by Dai_Ri



Category: Wild Heroes (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27269251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dai_Ri/pseuds/Dai_Ri
Summary: Момоё решила взять над Тентеном опеку
Relationships: Hayashida Noriaki (Tenten)/Momoyo
Kudos: 1





	Староста и хулиган

— Опять забыл учебник?! Хаяшида, да сколько можно! — староста, нависая грозной тучей, хлобыстнула Тентена по башке большой тетрадкой, куда, по слухам, записывала все промахи и прегрешения учеников, припоминая их в моменты необходимости рабского труда. — Может, тебе персональный запасной комплект выдать? Или ты хочешь, чтобы я за тобой заходила?

Кибо заржал с задних рядов.

— Тентен, соглашайся! О таком надзоре только мечтать!

Тентен потер макушку и насупился.

— Нет уж.

— Хочешь сказать, тебя не устраивает моя компания? — староста опасно сощурилась и резко протянула ладонь вперед. — Телефон свой давай.

— Зачем это? — Тентен ощутил себя шуганным ботаником перед грозным хулиганом. Хотя вообще-то всё должно быть наоборот.

— Потому что кое-кто ошибся в цифрах при записи, и с тобой невозможно связаться. Давай-давай, поживее.

Тентен, помявшись, достал видавшую виды «раскладушку», потрепанную, подглючивающую, но всё ещё пашущую, а значит, пригодную. Староста скривила губы, ловко извлекла одноразовую влажную салфетку из кармана юбки и протерла экран с кнопками.

— Совсем другое дело, — староста улыбнулась, захлопывая «раскладушку», чтобы через секунду грозно свести брови. — Значит так. Я вбила тебе свой номер и сбросила вызов, чтобы знать твой. Каждое утро я буду звонить тебе для сверки расписания и учебников ровно в семь пятнадцать. И только попробуй не взять трубку. Закопаю, понял? — староста приставила к его горлу ручку, и Тентен сглотнул.

— Понял, — голос показался жалким испуганным писком.

— Со мной ты закончишь школу, вот увидишь. Достаточно уже глаза намозолил учителям и штанами обтер стулья. Просто за тебя никто не брался всерьез, я буду первой, — староста промурлыкала излишне довольно. И бесцеремонно поправила Тентену воротник.

От дальнейших пыток спас — вот кто бы мог подумать — звонок. На уроках воспитательными мерами староста не занималась. За исключением случаев отсутствия учителей или аварийной тревоги. Но лучше самый свирепый учитель — по японскому — и восьмибалльное землетрясение, чем староста, с улыбкой и тетрадкой занимающая место оратора. Она буквально не давала ни минуты покоя, а сопротивляющимся вытрясала душу. Так что лучше было потерпеть. Еще лучше — поиграть в морской бой, или крестики нолики, или «дорисуй монстрика» на обычном уроке. К счастью, на текущем потоке у них собралась отличная банда «Who are you?» Ветер свободы, любовь и крепкая настоящая дружба.

— Бедный-бедный Тентен, ты теперь под колпаком, да? — Кибо глушил молочный коктейль, прислонившись к перилам на крыше.

— Зато организованнее станет, — Мики жевал сигарету, усмехнувшись.

— Ну спасибо. Только контроля этой фурии мне не хватало.

— Момоё— славная девчонка, — Чоко подставлял лицо солнцу, отчего кровоподтек на скуле переливался от лилового до ярко-красного. Чоко жить не мог без драк. — По крайней мере, никого из себя не строит. Строгая и палец в рот не клади, а как с гурьбой-гопотой иначе?

— Не называй старосту по имени! — Понджара с Пи-чаном выкрикнули в один голос.

— А иначе что: она будет являться мне ночами из зеркала? Если к кому Момоё и будет приходить, то к Тентену.

— Не надо мне такого счастья! — Тентен протестующе вскинул руки и даже попятился.

— А почему ты правда зовешь старосту по имени? — Мики выдохнул дым в сторону.

— Вы бы слышали её в караоке... «А теперь запевает Момо-чан!»

— Серьезно? Хочу послушать! — Кибо как всегда оказалось больше всех надо.

— Не думаю, что после этого все твои зубы останутся целыми, но можешь рискнуть. Если Момоё снова придет с подругами в мою смену, я тебе звякну.

— Эээ, я, пожалуй, воздержусь, — Кибо нервно засмеялся.

— Я же говорю: фурия. Сожрет и не заметит, — Тентен запихнул руки в карманы и стиснул телефон. — Может, выбросить?

— Кого?! — Понджара с Пи-чаном выпучили глаза.

— Телефон? Боюсь, — Мики неспешно подошел и похлопал Тентена по плечу, — в таком случае ты полетишь следом.

Тентен, пробурчав «да кто она такая», некстати глянул на пришедшую смску «На крыше не курить и не дебоширить!» и нервно прокашлялся. Суетливо оглянулся: где? как? Крыша предательски не выдавала врага и вражеских штучек. А может, и вовсе была со старостой в сговоре! Доносила той сведения аки шпион... Так что обрисованный Мики вариант развития событий вполне походил на правду. Отправит в полет, без запинки отправит — и еще потом оправдается.

  


В семь пятнадцать ровно телефон громогласно запел на весь дом.

— Твою ж налево! — Тентен навернулся с кровати, подскочил и дрожащими пальцами принял вызов. — Алло?

— Только проснулся? — голос старосты сочился ехидцей и отвратительной бодростью. — Ничего, я и твоим режимом займусь. А теперь подошел к столу, на котором сгружены и валяются учебники, и притаранил к нему пустой портфель. Выуди его, пожалуйста, из-под кровати и отряхни от пыли.

Тентен с суеверным ужасом уставился на «раскладушку». У данной модели даже самой простенькой камеры не было. И шторы задернуты. И дверь закрыта. Но староста не ошиблась ни в одной детали.

— Удивлен? Зря. Все вы, мальчишки, одинаковы. А уж мальчишки-янки и подавно. Внешность у вас кричащая, яркая, а привычки одни и те же. Можно картотеку вести как у животных: ареал обитания, особенности поведения, приметы, — староста замолчала, давая возможность Тентену переварить информацию или осознать могущество конкретной женщины. Тентен разрывался между восхищением и трясущимися поджилками. — Как ты понял, у нас сегодня биология и география. А еще математика, английский и музыка. Повтори!

— Биография и геология, музыкальная математика...

— Ну-ка слушай еще раз... — пытка длилась до тех пор, пока от зубов дурацкое расписание не отскакивало. На всю неделю! — Вот, можешь, когда захочешь. Теперь я называю, ты находишь нужные учебник с тетрадью и кладёшь в портфель.

Тентену захотелось застонать.

— А начать с этого было нельзя?!

— Нельзя. Нужно было разбудить твои сонные мозги. Давай поживее. Скоро выходить, а ты еще не умывался и не завтракал.

— И кто в этом виноват? — Тентен обиженно — а хотел сурово! — засопел.

— Уж точно не я, — староста беззастенчиво фыркнула в трубку.

Но свое черное дело не бросила.

К ее звонкам Тентен мало помалу привык. Это казалось немного унизительныи — быть на поводке у девчонки, — и всё-таки сквозь стиснутые зубы Тентен нехотя признавал, что это здорово выручало. Учителя перестали уныло-устало называть его имя, к директору вызывали реже, даже что-то приличное в журнале появилось. На этом фоне и родители повеселели и стали давать чуть больше карманных денег. Ох, и просадили они с парнями в игровых автоматах! Шумно, весело, чаще всего с бестолковыми советами и мелким приятным выигрышем. Нахохотались на год вперед. И возвращались по домам под ночь. Ошизенно.

А утром — без задержки — знакомая трель.

— Собрался? Выходи, пойдем в школу вместе. По дороге объясню тебе материал.

— Я, это... — Тентен пытался разлепить глаза, получалось херово.

— Хорошо погулял? Но тест, Хаяшида, никто не отменял!

Тентен застонал и спрятал голову под подушку.

— И не изображай слизняка, ты скорее панда: неповоротливый, опасный, но милый, — всё это староста вывалила с такой серьезностью, что стало страшно. — Даю тебе десять минут. Раз, два, три, время пошло!

— Пого... ди, — Тентен отставил от уха телефон, в котором раздавались мерные гудки. — И что это было?

Он почесал в голове, пять из отведенных минут пытаясь навести порядок в хаосе мыслей. Потом подскочил — и засобирался пулей. Староста терпеть не могла, когда опаздывали.

  


— Вы со старостой перешли на новый виток отношений, а? — Кибо — со шкодливой улыбкой от уха до уха — навалился на парту.

— Да ну тебя.

— Я тоже хочу персональную муштровку! — Пи-чан мужественно не ревел, сжимая в кулаке результат теста. — Где бы найти такую девушку, как староста?

— Такие редко встречаются, — Чоко, прислонившись к парте Тентена бедром, начал складывать из своего теста цветок. С уголка гордо красовалась красная «A». Пусть с минусом, всё равно высокая оценка. Чоко и мозгами не обделен, и внешностью, и силой, везунчик.

— Но ты обязательно встретишь свою половинку, Пи-чан.

— Ты уверен? — Пи-чан громко хлюпнул носом, оборачиваясь со взглядом, полным надежды.

— На все сто. Если уж Тентену повезло...

— В каком смысле «повезло»? Эй, Чоко! — Тентен, подавшись вперед, зажал голову Чоко подмышкой и хорошенько потрепал без злобы, для профилактики. Пока Чоко не лягнул его по недавно травмированной ноге.

— Ух ты ж черт.

— Никаких драк в моем классе! — староста влетела, воинственно сверкая глазами. Она нисколечко не боялась, отважная девчонка. Казалось, голыми руками готова была разводить драчунов.

— Спокойно, — Мики, подойдя, влепил обоим щелбаны. — Тебе, Чоко, за подлость. Не друзьям по больным местам бить. А тебе, Тентен, за забывчивость: то ты не знаешь, что не стоит лишний раз трогать Чоко. И вообще — мы столбы нашего класса, а не дебоширы.

— С каких это пор?! — возмущение получилось коллективным.

— А с таких, когда староста выбрала Тентена.

Тентен нихрена не понял из этих речей. А вечером, дома, зацепился взглядом за что-то и медленно — как в ужастике, показанным Понджарой, — повернул голову. На него строго уставилась из темноты светящаяся утка с нахмуренными бровями, среди прочих игрушек и безделушек валяющаяся на столе. Кого-то она люто напоминала... Поняв, Тентен расхохотался до икоты. И затих от ударившей в голову мысли. Совершенно неожиданно захотелось сделать старосте подарок.

  


— Эй, кто здесь?! — из окна высунулся мужик в зелёном шелковом халате и с катаной в руке.

От такого поворота Тентен едва не свалился с дерева. Дурацкая была идея, определенно! Мало того, что не знал, с какой точно стороны спальня старосты, хотя умудрился там побывать, когда его по уши снабжали распечатками и материалами по японской грамматике, проклятущей и никак не подающейся усвоению. Так еще и дерево рядом с домом оказалось шатким и шумящим листвой за километр. Тентен обхватил руками-ногами большую ветку, медленно ползя дальше, ровно в тот момент, когда распахнулось окно. Вот и конец пришел...

— Папа, осторожнее! Сколько раз я тебе говорила не трогать без нужды катану?!

— Вор — это, по-твоему, не нужда, Момо?

— Ты сначала разберись, а потом за оружие хватайся.

— Да пока будешь выяснять, вор свое дело сделает!

— А если это бродячая кошка или журавль?

— Спасите... — ветка под Тентеном успела прогнуться, а сам он — перевернуться. И с каждой секундой хватка пальцев ослабевала.

— Хаяшида? — голос старосты звучал по-настоящему удивленно. — Держись правее!

Падая, Тентен не знал, чего именно держался, но приземление оказалось на удивление мягким. И мокрым. Под ладонью промелькнул красный, чтоб его, карп. Не дом старосты, а привет из средневековья.

— И кто он такой?

Укутанный в полотенце и усаженный в широкое кресло Тентен под прицелом колючего взгляда чувствовал себя как препарируемая лягушка. Весь в мурашках и боящийся лишний раз пошевелиться.

— Мой одноклассник, подшефный и парень.

— Парень? — отец старосты мигом растерял суровость.

— Парень?! — Тентен ощутил настоящий суеверный ужас.

— Парень, — староста улыбнулась победоносно. — Так что никуда от меня не денешься.

Тентен застонал и вцепился в волосы.

— Ками, за что?

— За уточку, — в ладони старосты сверкнул ядовито-желтый брелок-утка, тот самый подарок, так его налево. И уточка со старостой правда оказались ужасно, невероятно, судьбоносно похожи.

  


— Значит, вы теперь встречаетесь? — Кибо пялился на их переплетенные пальцы неприлично долго. Староста — Момоё — настояла. А Тентен жутко краснел и тушевался. — Ну что ж, Тентен, ты в надёжных руках. Поздравляю!

Вот вам и вся дружеская поддержка! Хорошо хоть не улюлюкали. Но многозначительно хмыкали и пыжились с эскортом. «Вдруг какие ублю... нехорошие люди решат напасть? А тут — мы! „Who are you?“» Староста смеялась и выставляла вперед указательный палец:

— Я — это я! А кто ты?

Её без всяких вопросов, испытаний и смятений приняли в банду. И вторили громко, с чувством, от души. Безнадежные родные придурки.


End file.
